Of the Dead
by Kage Youkai
Summary: A new village is founded called Village of the Graves, where the leader is a necromancer and the villagers are ressurected? Naruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

_Formed less than a year ago, the Village Hidden in the Graves is already as prosperous as any other village. The nin there are famous more so than even the Sanin for they hold no fear, no despair, they feel no pain. Because most of the nin there have already died. The leader of the village is a powerful Necromancer who brought back some of the most powerful beings in history, making the village unstoppable. This year, the chuunin exams will be very interesting._

"You three have been selected to go to the chuunin exams. Do you accept?" The skeletal man asked. Three girls stood before him. One of them had dull black eyes and white hair. The other had dark blue eyes and black hair and the last had black hair and a red eye, an eyepatch covering her right eye. "We accept" they all said dully.

"Kagome, what are...chuunin exams?" the eyepatched one asked. "Exams for ninja, to become a mission leader ninja." the blue eyed one asked. "We must be going now" the all white one said, picking up a mirror. "Kanna's right, Karite, let's move." Kagome said. Karite nodded and took out a book, muttering a small incantation a huge beast rose from the ground. "Must you always ride that rotting carcass?" Kanna asked in slight distaste. "Hai, now get on, we should get there early to scope out the competition." Karite said and they all jumped onto the huge monster. "Hut hut." she said and the beast tore off through the grim village.

Sunakagure, hosting village of the chuunin exams:

Gaara, current Kazekage of Suna, was awaiting the candidates from the other villages with little patience. They were all supposed to arrive shortly. In his impatience he failed to notice the bright orange blob in the distance, slowly being follwed by a pink blob. "GAAAAAAAAAARA!" Naruto shouted, bringing Gaara from his thoughts. Naruto and Sakura had arrived. Following behind them were Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji,Tenten, Ino, and Chouji. Gaara nodded his head in greeting, suddenly noticing something else in the distance, rapidly approaching. The thing looked like it was put together from many animals and was huge. Three girls rode on the beast, their hitai-ate showing skulls, from the village of graves.

The first one he saw was quite possibly the creepiest person he'd ever seen. Black hair pulled into a pony tail with an eyepatch over the right eye. A bloodred eye that shone with malice, and shrunken skulls for earings. She wore all black, black pants that went slighlty past her feet, and a black shirt with one sleeve torn off to reveal a bandaged arm. The girl had a book that looked as if it was made from flesh, and a sythe that stood a full foot taller than her. Somehow, even in all her creepiness, she was still rather pretty.

The second girl was also pretty. Shining dark blue eyes and black hair that clashed with her pale skin. She wore a miko outfit and a bow was slung over her shoulder with a pack of arrows slung across her back. Her eyes were that of a veteran, one who had seen more blood than most. She wore simple sandals and looked impassive.

The last was a young girl with snow white hair and matching skin and kimono. Her eyes really put off the white, but she was also just as pretty as the rest. "Is this Sunakagure?" the blue eyed one asked. Gaara nodded and watched the three hop off the beast. The one with red eye turned to it and her bandaged arm glowed before the thing dropped dead and the dirt caved in around it, burying the thing. "Well then, we're from the Village Hidden in the Graves. I'm Kagome, a preistess, that's Kanna, and the freak with the patch is Karite." she said grinning as Karite chucked a Kunai at her. "I'm not a freak Kagome!" she said, pouting slightly. "Yeah yeah. Tell that to the poor people that end up against you." Kagome said. "I'll do that, thanks." she replied with a grin. "Your welcome." Kagome said. "Er...are you guys gonna come in or what?" Naruto asked. "Your the last ones here, so we might as well get you all situated." Gaara said. Everyone follows him as he gives them a tour of where they'll have to go. After awhile Karite and Kagome got bored so decided to both leapfrog over Gaara's head and take off in a random direction, the exact oppstied of eachother. (Kagome went west, Karite went east.) Gaara glared at their backs as they ran, laughing the whole way.

With Kagome:

She quickly stumbled upon a food shop with her favorite food, Oden. Even though it brought back painful memories of her past life, she still sat to enjoy the meal. While there she noticed a girl with a huge fan. _'Some kinda freaky Kagura knock off?'_ she asked herself, but shook her head. "Waiter, another!" she demanded. The waiter gave her a dirty look. "Just who are you?" he asked. "One of the nin's here for the chuunin's. Now cough over some more oden and I won't shove an arrow through your skull." she said. She acted different now, but she had died and was now trained to be that way. "What village are you from?" he asked. "Again with the questions? I'm from the village of the dead, if you must know." she answered, then unslung her bow and took aim. "Now, I want my oden. No questions asked." she said. The man obviously didn't belive that she'd do it, as he asked. "So, does that mean you have died?" His brains were splattered across the wall behind him in seconds.

With Karite:

"Freaaaaaaaaaky!" she muttered under her breath, seeing a short fat guy with paint on his face. Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing. She glared at him when she noticed him staring at her eyepatch, and she was tempted to remove it to show him the horrors underneath. "Do you want to see what's under this patch?" she asked, watching as he shook his head fearfully. "Then don't stare. You'll see in the exams." she said, grinning when he looked shocked.

(IT WILL NOT BE A KARITE KANKURO PAIRING!) "Why the hell are you still here? Scat." she said, and he regained some of his cockiness. "Listen little girl, don't act like you can boss me around. Just cause you got some bandages on your arms, an eyepatch and a sythe, doesn't mean I fear you." he said. "Heh heh. That'll change soon." she said and he noticed a strange glow coming from her bandaged left arm. "What are you going to do?" he asked cockily. "Laugh me to death?" he asked. She just grinned wickedly. "Actually, I'll save my energy. Oh, and a bit of advice? Stay the fuck away from my team, unless you like the idea of becoming an undead puppet?" she asked, before dissapering completely in a flourish of bandages.

Back with Gaara and the Gang:

"Sorry about them. They have no respect anymore." Kanna said. "Would you mind telling us more about your village?" Tenten asked. "Well, as you may know...all of the inhabitants of the village have already died. It's a very dark and scary village, but we accept it easy enough. When we awaken from our not-so-eternal slumber we're immediatly trained non-stop in the shinobi art. Most of us have very dark pasts. That includes my team." Kanna said.

ALRIGHT!

Here's some info on Karite. First, she isn't very good at jutsu or hand to hand. Second, if you think she's creepy now, wait till you see what's hidden under those bandages or the eyepatch. Third. NO KANKURO KARITE! Also, she won't talk about her past very much, so it'll mostly be left to the imagination. The only things it'll say is about the arm, eye and her death.

Only thing left now is,

This is a poll for pairings. That includes Karite. I'd like to see her paired with someone because as you'll see later, she's a good person. Any option is available, but I haven't seen much of the series so you should know, if it's a character I probably won't know, explain how they act and a little of their past. I can do the rest if I decide I like that pairing.

Oh, and this is the second chuunin exam.

Lastly, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sat in her room, tears leaking from her eyes as she remembered scraps of her past.

_It was dark out when the attack came. Kagura had tried to warn them, but she was killed right before there eyes. Everyone was up in moments, scurrying about confused. I managed to grab my bow, but I was slow. A tentacle flew at me at an alarming pace and I couldn't dodge. I was frozen. I braced for impact, and red splattered across my view._

_"INUYASHA!"_

_"SIT BOY!"_

_"Sango...I'm sorry... I couldn't...protect you..."_

_"You have a choice Kagome. You, or the monk. Which do you choose?" _

_"Kagome...it's ok..."_

_"I WANT TO LIVE!"_

_"It's ok...Kagome"_

It was all she could remember. Each day their bodies grew back and along came their memories. Karite's arm was growing back, and each night Kagome heard the screams of torment. They weren't meant to be alive, they shouldn't have to deal with their memories anymore. Kagome heard that the Shichinintai had recently been ressurected, and they would be sent as soon as their bodies were restored enough. Or atleast, Suikotsu, Jakotsu and Bankotsu would. Kagome remembered them, but just barely. (this will not be a KagBan.) The exams started in a week, and they'd arrive just on time. "Kagome... you remembered more...didn't you?" Karite asked. Kagome nodded. "My arm...and my eye...they'll stay like this..." Karite said suddenly. Kagome looked down to see Karite's skelatal arm, unwrapped from the bandages, and her eye was unpatched. The eye was completely black with a red iris and a yellow slit pupil, and it never blinked. "Karite...what do you mean?" Kagome asked. "The arm of the damned reaper, the eye of hell. I remembered..." she slipped into memories.

_She sat in a room covered in blood, a circle surrounding her limp body. Her arm was twenty feet away, and her right eye rolled away from her as she reached for it. A dark figure stood above her._

_"Damn. What the hell is happening?"_

_"My...my eye... STOP!" _

_"What are you doing to me! Please...stop!"_

_"Isn't this what you wanted? Aw...little Rin...little reaper, is this not what you wanted?"_

_"BASTARD!"_

_"Somebody...help me..."_

"Karite...are you ok?" Kagome asked. Karite noddded slightly. "My name...isn't...Karite. It's Rin, Kagome-sama." she said, and Kagome gasped. "Wha? How?" Kagome asked, recognizing the similarites between the little girl from long ago and this girl who sat beside her. "Heh heh. Well, after you and Sesshomaru died...I tried to bring you back. As you can see, it didn't work." she said, motioning to the eye and arm. "Do...you remember anything else?" Kagome asked. Rin shook her head. "How did you get red eyes?" Kagome asked. Rin shrugged again. "What about the sythe? The new name?" Kagome asked. "Karite...it means...Reaper." she said, trying to be helpful. Kagome shook her head. "How...how did I die?" she asked. Rin glanced up at her. "You...killed yourself." she said as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Kanna found them then, Rin in tears and Kagome trying to figure something out. "I...killed myself?"

_''You have a choice Kagome. You, or the monk?''_

_"I WANT TO LIVE!"_

_"Kagome...it's ok."_

She tried to put them together, but she only got small flashed of memories. She saw Rin looking sorrowfully at her left arm, the skeletal arm she was cursed with. She glanced up at Kagome and flashed her a small grin. "Why did you try?" Kagome asked. Rin's smile grew slightly sad. "I was all alone...I don't regret it Kagome...really." Rin said, then stood up. "Kanna...let's go get something to eat!'' she said, giving the thumbs up to Kagome._ 'How did I die?' _Kagome asked herself once again, trying to sort through her memories. "You coming Kagome?" Kanna asked, turning to look at the miko. Kagome nodded slightly, standing and to follow the two.

Village Hidden in Graves:

"You understand?" the leader of the Village of Graves asked the three young men. "One question. Why the hell am I thirteen?" the braided boy asked. "Ah... I really don't know. When I bring everyone back, they're young again. Do you have any other questions?" he asked. "Where are our weapons?" the girly one asked. "Ah...yes, they should be in our weaponry. Go check it out." he grinned as the three boys gleefully ran to find their weapons.

Day Before Chuunin Exams; Suna:

"Hi!" Rin yelled to the group of boys. "Uh...hi?" Bankotsu said nervously. "You don't remember me, do you?" she asked, smirking. "I'm Sesshomaru's brat, Rin." she said, grinning as their eyes widened. "You got brought back too huh? Oh, I see the albino and Inuyasha's wench are here too. Yipee, it's like a freakin reuinion." Bankotsu said and Rin giggled slightly when Kagome glared. "So...your bodies were restored sucessfully?" she asked, glancing them up and down. "What's with the eyepatch?" Bankotsu asked, remembering that last he saw Rin, she didn't have one. "Heh heh. Anyway! Nice to see you all on our side." she said, avoiding the question. "Whatever. Yo, Inuyasha's wench! What the hell are we supposed to be doing here anyway?" he asked. Kagome stayed silent. "An exam." Kanna answered dully. 'What kind of exam?" Jakotsu asked. "We don't really know yet." Kanna answered again. "Well, aren't we all little rays of sunshine?" he asked, watching the girls huff and walk away. Suikotsu sighed and glared lightly at Bankotsu. "Smooth, slick.'' he said. "Shut up Suikotsu." he said angrily.

"Welcome to the chuunin exams. Your first exam is a written exam. There will be ten questions. We accept NO CHEATING. If you get caught cheating more than 5 times you lose. In exactly 40 minutes the last question will be given. You may begin." he said. _'Ne, seems like we're supposed to cheat, doesn't it?' _Kagome thought to herself. Discreetly she glanced to Rin who, if you looked close enough, was using her Eye of Hell to see through the boy infront of her and copy his test. Kanna had a soul floating in the air telling her the answers. Kagome saw Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu looking completely lost. Poor guys, they probably would have to risk everything on the last question. Kagome herself easily knew these answers, she had been a 15 year old at the top of her class before...everything. She answered them easily, not caring about the three kids attempting to copy off her. The barier would block the dumbasses anyway. She noticed the Kazekage, Gaara, staring at her suspiciously. Kagome glared back and he quickly averted his gaze, making Kagome grin triumphantly.

Rin noticed the exchange with a smile. _'Oh la la! I smell a relationship in the works.' _she thought happily. She glanced to Jakotsu who had also seen the exchange and the game was on. _'Matchmaker Unite!'_ she thought as they grinned secretivly to eachother. Bankotsu watched the two in confusion. _'I'll never understand women or Jakotsu's.' _ he though to himself, then realised he had classified Jakotsu as his own gender. Smacking his forehead, he gave up on the subject looking back to his test. With a groan he dropped his head to his desk. _'I don't even know how to write! Dammit!'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Here is the last question. But first, if you do not answer this question correctly, I will kill you. Are you really ready to risk your lives?" the chuunin asked. A large amount of people got up quickly and left. "Anyone else?" he asked. Kagome's hand lifted, and Rin almost fell out of her chair in shock. "Do you really think I'll give up? I've died once already anyway. And if I become a Chuunin, I'll be constantly putting my life on the line." she said. Gaara glanced to her astonished at her speech. Rin got back in her chair with a relieved sigh, glad Kagome hadn't been stupid enough to give up. The freaky instructor grinned. "You all pass." he said. Rin _and_ Kagome fell out of their seats. "WHAT!" Kagome exclaimed. "And here I was getting all excited!" she said. Rin shook her head, obviously she had been excited too. Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu all sighed with relief, happy they a_ctually_ passed. Then someone flew in the window, a tall woman with orange hair and silver eyes. "I am your instuctor for the next test. Ami Noru" she said monotonously. "Follow me." she said. The students stood and followed the woman to a huge desert. "Alright. The objective is to make it to the other side of this desert. Sounds easy, right? Well, you only have ten days, and in those ten days you also need to capture another team to bring in. You will not be allowed to bring anything but your clothes. That includes weapons and food and water. If you fail to bring in another team, or if someone on your team dies, or if the team you've captured sufferies casualties, then you fail. I'll need you to sign these forms giving your consent before we start. Then you can go get something to eat, then you are to report back immediatly and we will begin. Note that there will be scarce water, food or shelter, so I'd suggest you think this over very carefully." Ami said, dismissing the students.

"So, we're gonna do it right?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded and Kanna sighed, but then nodded as well. "Good. I'm excited. How about you?" Kagome asked. Rin and Kanna both nodded once more. "Alright, let's get something to eat, and fill out these damn forms!" Kagome said happily, throwing her right arm in the air and linking the other with Rin, who inturn grabbed Kanna as Kagome skipped off to the nearest food shop. "Kaaaaagooooomeeee!" Rin yelled fearfully as she barely managed to dodge a huge sign. The girl glanced back at the sign in the 'that thing almost killed me!' kinda way, and thought _'Note to self 1: If Kagome ever grabs your hand, fight back and run away like hells at your heels. Note 2: Destroy that goddamn sign.'_

Finally they reached somewhere to eat. Kanna looked rather scared and Rin had a new found cut on her cheek. Not surprisingly, Konoha's #1 knuckle-headed ninja Naruto Uzumaki looked up and waved. "HEY! You guys are here for the chuunin's too aren't you?" he asked. Kagome nodded wary of his hyper mood. "Um...Hi." she said after a long pause. "I have one thing to tell you. I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" he yelled right in her face. Kagome backed up a couple of inches, then grinned. "I'll hold you to that, Uzumaki." she said, sitting down and ordering ramen. Kanna watched the exchange in amusement and Rin was too annoyed and hungry to even bother.

"Where is Ami-san?" Kagome asked. She and Kanna were looking around for the teacher to give their consent forms too, but the woman was nowhere in sight. "Rin, help us find her." Kagome said. Rin grinned. "You asked for it." she said, forming a jutsu with her hands. Kagome and Kanna quickly covered their ears. "Microphone Jutsu" she called, then took a deep breath. **"AMI!"** she screamed and the earth shook slightly. The entire village went silent. Rin grinned sheepishly when Kagome glared at her, but Ami walked out of nowhere. "What the hell do you want?" she asked. "We have our consent forms." Kagome said. Ami smirked. "Good. Fork 'em over." she said. Kagome nodded curtly and passed over the papers, then turned and watched as other nin arrived. She already picked out the group she wanted to kidnap. All three were rather weak looking girls. One had black hair, another had green, and the last blue. "Hi!" Kagome said, walking over. "What do you want?" the blue haired one asked, obviously the leader. "Well, you guys are the only other all girl team! I would suspect there would be more, but there isn't? I find that weird." Kagome said. The green haired girl smiled. "Yeah, most girls are more interested in boys though, so I'm not all surprised." Kagome smiled slightly. The black haired one looked up. "I resent that comment Moriko." she said. The one with blue hair sighed. "Shad up Mai. You're a perv, plain and simple." she said. Mai huffed. "You shut up Yuri. No one asked you." she said pouting. Yuri grinned, flipping her off. Kagome couldn't help but think. _'I kinda like these girls. They remind me of Miroku, Sango and Shippo...'_ she thought, sighing. "Anyway, your scoping us out as the team you wanna capture, aren't you?" Yuri asked, and Moriko looked only mildly shocked while Mai just shrugged. "It ain't like we'll just let ourselves lose anyway." Mai said, looking up at Kagome. Moriko pouted. "Really, and I thought we'd actually make some friends..." she said, shaking her head. Yuri clapped her on the back. "Oh so sorry Mo...but we're not here to go frolicking in the flowers like idiots. We're here to become chuunin...but it's not really likely we will this year. We're not the toughest." she said, then stood. Kagome's eyes imediatly snapped to her weapon. It. Was. Huge. The thing stood a good 9 feet tall, 3 feet wide, and made from metal. It looked like two long curved swords attatched to eachother with a hilt in the middle and a chain attatched. (Ok, better explaination...Um...ok, it's shaped like a boomerang kinda, cause it curves back like one but it doesn't have a point in the front, it has a handle. The handle is about a foot long, making the blades 4 foot each. Then the chain is really long, over a hundred feet.) Kagome watched it warily. Maybe they weren't as weak as she first thought. Mai had a two sided naginata that was about as tall as her, 5 foot 6. Lastly Moriko didn't have any weapons. She just kinda stared at them. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked Yuri. "Turn in our weapons." she answered simply, going over to Ami and handing over the weapon. Kagome watched amused as Ami took the weapon the fell over with the weight. Yuri sweatdropped and lifted it off her. Kagome turned back to her own team. "They'll be our target. They look strong enough to survive the conditions, but too weak to face us." Kagome said, pointing to the girls. Rin looked sceptic. "They don't look weak to me..." she said. "Yeah, but we aren't weak either." Kagome said. Rin muttered something that sounded like 'she spent too much time around Inuyasha. Damn mutt made her cocky.'

"BEGIN!" Ami yelled. Teams scattered into the desert as fast as they could to avoid getting captured by stronger teams. Kagome noticed Yuri, Moriko, and Mai immediatly dash full speed into the sandy dunes, and she began to follow after. Yuri was the first to notice, and flashed a sign to her friends. They scattered. Rin chased Moriko and Kanna followed Mai leaving Yuri to Kagome. Kagome wasn't exactly excited to fight her, the girl looked pretty strong. Kagome sighed and gave chase. "Come on out and fight me!" Kagome called. She knew Yuri was close but hidden. Suddenly two hands shot out from the sand and grabbed her feet and Yuri emerged, her purple eyes gleaming. Kagome fell and the girl was on top of her grappling her. Kagome struggled but the girls arms were more powerful, so Kagome kicked out and hit the girl painfully in the stomach, then the face. Yuri got off her and threw her as far as she could, which was quite far. Yuri then followed up the throw with a light punch. Kagome saw it coming and swung her legs again, just missing the kick she aimed for, but caused Yuri to miss her punch and the girl spun from the force of her own punch, leaving her back exposed to Kagome, who took full advantage and kicked her hard in the back of the head. Yuri stumbled forward and fell to her knees clutching the back of her head. Kagome pounced, but Yuri rolled out of the way then dove on top of her. They wrestled again and Yuri was doing good. Obviously wrestling was her strong point in fighting. Yuri seemed to have an advantagem but Kagome had survived years of battles. Kicking Yuri vicously, she sent the girl flying off her. Lifting herself off the floor she charged after Yuri, who had managed to dig her heels into the sand. Grunting and spitting out blood, she dodged Kagome's oncoming charge and whirled around, hitting Kagome in the back and using her momentum against her. Kagome was sent sprawling, spitting up dirt. She looked up as Yuri walked over, then grinned cockily. "Your a good fighter." she complimented. Yuri smiled then held out her hand, helping Kagome up. "So are you." she said, then they both began to battle again. Kagome discreetly began to transfer miko ki into her hands while she battled Yuri, who seemed slightly tired, but determined. Dodging a powerful kick, she held her hands out and blasted Yuri with her miko ki, sending the girl crashing painfully through the dunes. She went straight through three dunes before the fourth finally stopped her. Kagome watched as she slid down, a trail of blood left behind. As she approached her enemy, she noticed Yuri had scrapes and cuts all along her back, and it appeared that her wrist was broken. Sitting herself up with her good hand, she smirked at Kagome, who was grinning cockily. "I'm not finished yet." she said, closing her eyes. Kagome then noticed something disturbing. The wind was picking up, and sand was being carried by it. Suddenly a strong blast hit Kagome, sand flying into her eyes. The onslaught continued on the confused girl as blast after blast sent her sprawling. Kagome finally gained some control over herself, and flung a blast of Ki toward Yuri, who couldn't escape it. Blood spattered the ground as she was flung a few feet. She stayed down this time, much to Kagome's relief. She only remained standing for a few more seconds before she too collapsed.

END!

I plan to get chapters of other stories out, but I'm grounded and suffering from writers block.


End file.
